plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobsled Bonanza
Bobsled Bonanza is a mini-game which can be unlocked after beating Adventure Mode. It is a pool level which starts with four permanently placed ice trails on four ground lanes (up to the fourth column), and almost all of the zombies that appear throughout the level are Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zombonis. If the player melts the ice, they will face several Zombonis before any Zombie Bobsled Teams. Icons Bobsled_bonanza.png|iPhone/Android icon Bobsled PC.png|PC icon Bobsled DS.png|DS icon Bobsled XBox.png|XBox Live Arcade icon Bobsled ipad.png|iPad icon Strategies :See Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies. Suggested Plants *Sunflower *Peashooter and/or Cattail (for pool lanes) *Lily Pad *Spikeweed (recommended to upgrade as soon as possible) *Spikerock *Squash (optional, if you don't have Spikerock) *Potato Mine *Jalapeno (optional, to melt ice and get rid of Zombie Bobsled Teams) *Imitater (optional, Imitater Potato Mine, Squash, or Jalapeno) *Starfruit (optional) *Chomper (optional) Gallery File:BobsledBonanzaBegining.png|Beginning The_yeti_zombie.png|A Zombie Yeti in Bobsled Bonanza Zombie_Yeti_Bobsled_Bonanza.jpg|Another Zombie Yeti in Bobsled Bonanza Bobsled_wins.png|Yay! I win with the "cobbing" strategy IMG_1350.png|On iPod Touch and iPhone version, you can play this before you get Lily Pad. Of course, you will lose since you cannot defend the water lanes in any way apart from Cherry Bombs TinyBobsled.jpg|Tiny Zomboni and Zombie Bobsled Team Bobsled_Bonanza_by_Minh.png|A Strategy using only Spikeweeds, Spikerocks and Tangle Kelps to kill Zombies by (modded) Bobsled.JPG|By Bobbona MS.PNG|A strategy that relies heavily on Cattails and Spikerocks by 2013-04-15 20.35.50.png|A strategy by Alexslatov That's A Lot of Zombies!.png|A lot of Bobsled Team Zombies My Bobsled Bonanza Defence.png|Cattail Strategy Trivia *Bobsled Bonanza has a much longer time between the time the player is allowed to start planting and the time the zombies come than other levels. It lasts for 45 seconds. *But in the DS version, the zombies come in regularly, so the DS version is the hardest and at a great disadvantage. *The Tree of Wisdom says it is "really, really, really difficult" to beat both it and Pogo Party without the Squash. *Unlike any other game modes, the ice trails do not disappear. In the DS version though, ice trails normally disappear after Zombie Bobsled Teams appear (unless a Zomboni is in the same lane). *For some reason, on some older iPhone versions of this mini-game, the ice at the start covers an extra square. *This, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick and It's Raining Seeds are the only mini-games to have four flags for all versions. *In the Spanish version, this mini-game is called "Carreras de Bobsleigh" ("Bobsleigh Racing"). *This is the only time in which the Zombie Bobsled Team appears on the seed selection screen and the only mini-game where they appear. *There is a level with the same name that appears in Disney's Where's My Perry?. *On the seed selection screen, the Zombie Bobsled Team does not move. See also *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 4 flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Pool levels